Love Hurts
by Ororita
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are in love. They can't be together, but Ichigo's willing to kill anyone who tries to stop them. Had to delete and repose this with the two new chapters due to an error with the previous story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Byakuya

It was late on summer night. The full moon shone on Ichigo, who was lying in bed, thinking about Rukia, who lived in his closet at the time. However, Rukia did not sleep in the closet for most of the night, for curled up against Ichigo's bare chest was the relatively tiny frame of Rukia. She lay there, Ichigo's arms closed around her protectively.

As she lay there, she thought about her relationship with Ichigo. It had only begun recently, and she knew Byakuya wouldn't accept it. He would probably force Rukia away from Ichigo. But that didn't matter now. All that mattered was Ichigo. His presence. His warmth. His love.

Rukia let out a small sigh, and looked at the time. Six o'clock. Time to start getting ready for school. Rukia switched off the alarm, which was set for six fifteen. She the shook Ichigo lightly, who stirred, opening his eyes and smiling softly at Rukia.

"Good morning, Rukia" Ichigo whispered, holding her closer against his chest. Ichigo brushed his lips against Rukia's, then released her. Ichigo sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes and letting out a large yawn. He climbed out of bed, and Rukia went into the closet. Ichigo dressed himself, and waited for Rukia to come out of her closet.

Ichigo and Rukia arrived simultaneously at the school. It was the last day of school, so everyone was excited. To add to their excitement, they were all seniors in high school, so it was their last day of high school altogether. Ichigo and Rukia were close to each other all day. Everyone in school already knew about their relationship. It was an uneventful day at school though, but Ichigo and Rukia didn't care.

They arrived home without any trouble. They retreated to Ichigo's room to put away their textbooks and other school things that they no longer needed, and had to take home. Inside the room they were shocked to see Byakuya standing there, waiting for them like Death.

"Rukia." Byakuya said firmly "You are leaving with me."  
>"What?" Rukia asked, shocked "Why?"<br>"You have grown too close to this... thing." Byakuya growled, glaring at Ichigo "You are coming home with me, now."  
>"Will I ever see Ichigo again?" Rukia asked innocently. Byakuya did not answer her question.<br>"Gather your things and say your goodbyes." Byakuya ordered "We are leaving."  
>"No." Ichigo said firmly, standing between Byakuya and Rukia "She doesn't belong with you. Her place is with me. She is old enough to do as she chooses. You're her brother, you should respect her decisions, not force her to do what you want her to. She's not a puppet you can control, she's a person, she can do as she chooses!"<br>"Ichigo..." Rukia murmured, walking past him "Stay out of this."  
>"Fool." Byakuya growled, kicking Ichigo to the ground "Know your place. Come, Rukia."<br>"Wait!" Rukia pleaded "Can I have just one last night here? It's getting late anyway."  
>"Fine." Byakuya said grudgingly "If you so insist. But you are to sleep in a separate room as Ichigo. I will be in your closet Ichigo, to assure you do not get up."<br>"Good luck fitting." Ichigo muttered.

It was late that night that Ichigo rose up from his bed. He was not awake, though, but he was carrying a knife. Byakuya had, despite his warning to Ichigo, fallen asleep, and did not wake up when the closet door was opened. Byakuya's eyes flew open as he felt the dagger thrust into his heart. His lips moved, but no sound came out. Byakuya's eyes glazed over as the door was shut on him, and Ichigo returned to his bed.

Ichigo yawned as he woke up the next day. He glanced at the clock, seeing that it was already half past noon, and Byakuya and Rukia were leaving at noon. Ichigo rushed out of his room, still wearing only his underwear, as that was what he had been sleeping in recently due to the weather. Ichigo ran to Rukia's room, but found it to be empty. He then frantically checked the other rooms, coming down to the kitchen to find her crying, being comforted by Yuzu and Isshin.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked, confused by Rukia's tears.  
>"Her brother was dead when she went to wake him up." Yuzu said sadly "He had the deboning knife in his heart, and blood was everywhere, so he must have been murdered."<br>"What?" Ichigo shouted in surprise "Why?"  
>"I don't know." Yuzu said "It's all a mystery."<br>"I should be sad," Ichigo thought "But... I'm not. This means that Rukia won't have to leave." Ichigo silently walked over to Rukia to comfort her as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Renji

Rukia wanted nothing more than to leave the Kurosaki household at that point. It wasn't that she didn't like the house or the people in it, it was just that she didn't want to live where her brother had been murdered, because of emotions and in case the murderer was still around. So, after Byakuya's funeral was over, Rukia and Ichigo left to live with Renji until Ichigo could find an apartment.

Ichigo had learned to drive the previous year and already had his own car. It was silver, and, upon Rukia's request, a hybrid. Ichigo resented Rukia's chappy the rabbit that hung from the rearview mirror, but he could do nothing about it without disappointing her. Renji constantly mocked Ichigo for the feminine, and childish ornament.

Ichigo and Rukia rang the doorbell at the small house, and Renji came walking out in a black bathrobe. He blushed slightly when he saw Rukia, who smirked. Ichigo and Rukia walked into Renji's house when he told them to enter, and showed them to their rooms.

Due to the lack of rooms and Ichigo's room lacking a closet, Rukia had to sleep in Renji's closet. Ichigo didn't like the idea, although he didn't admit the reason why. This reason was that Ichigo was afraid Renji would seduce Rukia during the night while Ichigo slept.

Ichigo and Rukia lived there happily for a few weeks. However, Ichigo's paranoid fear of Rukia cheating on him played on his mind. One night, there was a violent thunderstorm, which kept Ichigo up. Rukia had been drinking a lot earlier in the night, and was quite drunk.

Ichigo could hear a strange noise coming from Renji's room. It sounded like thumping. Thumping and... moaning? Yes. That was definitely it. But what could cause those two noises at the same time?

Ichigo shot up in his bed as he realized what it could be. Rukia must be cheating on Ichigo with Renji. Ichigo meant to barge in there, and see what was happening, but he collapsed from exhaustion before he made it out the door.

Renji was lying on his bed with one arm around Rukia. He sighed. She had been terrified of the storm. Rukia had tried to go to Ichigo's room for comfort, but the door was shut. She had also stepped on a loose nail in the ground. After moaning in pain and slamming her hands against the door because she couldn't open it, Rukia had finally gone to Renji for comfort, and had fallen asleep in his bed.

Renji shot straight up as he heard a loud thump against his door. He then thought it must be Ichigo, come to comfort Rukia since the storm raged on, fiercer than ever. Renji had kept the lights on for Rukia, but recently there had been a power outage. It was now pitch black, except for when lightning briefly lit up the room.

The door was smashed away from the wall by a large man. Renji could tell from his figure that it was Ichigo, and breathed a sigh of relief. Then Renji noticed the way he walked. It wasn't normal, it was more uneven than normal. Ichigo couldn't be awake.

Renji noticed two yellow eyes gleaming in the darkness from Ichigo's face, glaring at him and Rukia. Renji immediately tried to nervously explain the situation to Ichigo when he noticed the shape that could only be a carving knife in Ichigo's hand.

"I-it's not what you th-think!" Renji stammered, scared by the intensity of the yellow eyes "I-I was j-just-!"

Yellow eyes. YELLOW EYES. Ichigo's eyes weren't yellow. Lightning light up the room, and the last thing Renji saw was the flash of the knife and the Hollow mask on Ichigo's face.

Ichigo woke up not long after the storm was over. He rolled over in his bed, and felt a wet substance underneath him. Ichigo noticed some of it was on his hand, and examined it. It was red, and sticky, and looked just like...

Blood. Renji's blood. A knife was lying next to him, and Ichigo was in Renji's bed, not his own. Rukia was obviously still sleeping. Ichigo scrambled out of the bed, carefully covering Renji's body, and hastened to the bathroom between his room and Renji's, taking a shower.

Rukia woke up slowly, and opened the closet door, seeing the covers over the sleeping form of Renji. She immediately assumed he had been exhausted by the storm and had put her back in her closet once she fell asleep. She walked to the bathroom, and heard someone pouring a bath. The door was unlocked, and so she opened it once she knew the person was in the bath, and saw Ichigo's underwear on the floor. Rukia giggled to herself, knowing the curtain between herself and Ichigo was closed. She removed her clothing, giggling slightly.

"Ichigo?" Rukia called, causing Ichigo to start "It's me, Rukia. Do you mind if I come in?"

Without waiting for an answer, she pulled open the curtain, and stepped in the large tub, which could easily fit both Ichigo and Rukia. Luckily for Ichigo, he had washed all the blood off of him in the shower, and there was not a trace for Rukia to suspect anything.

"R-Rukia!" Ichigo stammered, covering himself "D-don't come in! I-I'm not d-decent!"

"What's wrong?" Rukia giggled "We've done this three times before in Renji's bathtub, he doesn't care."

"Oh yeah." Ichigo said, trying not to think about the expression of fear on the dead Renji's face.

Ichigo knew he had killed Renji. There was no doubt. Yet he had no memory of killing him. Why could that be so? And why would Ichigo kill Renji anyway? Renji was his friend. Ichigo could make no sense of it.

Rukia climbed out of the bathtub after an hour and a half of "bathing" with Ichigo. She decided to go wake Renji up, wrapping a towel around her body. She pulled the covers off of Renji. She screamed as she saw Renji's severed head lying on the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Orihime

Rukia, now more afraid than ever, demanded that she and Ichigo lived with other people for some time, until the figured out who the murderer was and who they were after.

Ichigo went to Orihime's home, and Rukia to Miruizo's. Ichigo couldn't stand it, being away from Rukia for so long. It had only been a few days and he missed her sorely.

For safety, Ichigo and Rukia weren't allowed to contact each other. Ichigo was afraid that something had happened to her. With each day that passed, Ichigo's anxiety increased, and he could barely sleep. Already he was afraid that he might don his Hollow mask and commit another murder.

Ichigo eventually fell asleep from exhaustion. Orihime was not asleep. She was worried about Ichigo, and Rukia to a lesser extent. Ichigo hadn't seemed well, and she knew he hadn't been sleeping. Orihime was startled by footsteps coming near her room, since she had thought Ichigo was asleep.

Ichigo burst through the door, wearing his Hollow mask and carrying a knife in his hand. He bore down on the terrified Orihime, raising the knife. Orihime tried to stop him, but he was far too strong, and the knife found its mark in between Orihime's eyes.

Ichigo removed the knife from Orihime's head, leaving her corpse in the room. Ichigo sprinted out the door, heading to Miruizo's house.

**A/N**: short chapter, sorry. Same goes for the next one. I'm increasing the content rating of the story due to the violent and bloody nature, and what happened at the end of last chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Miruizo

Rukia could not sleep. She was worried that the murderer was after Ichigo. Mizuiro had, as could be expected from him, tried to flirt with her, but she had clearly stated she was in a relationship with Ichigo and not in a mood to tolerate flirting.

Rukia sighed, unsure of what had become of Ichigo. She had no way of knowing since they weren't allowed to communicate. Rukia lay on her side in the closet, hoping it would all be over soon.

Rukia heard a banging on the door. She sat up, startled. Rukia heard Mizuiro's footsteps, and rushed out of her closet to stop him from opening the door.

Mizuiro had almost reached the door when a frantic Rukia tackled him to the ground, wearing nothing but the bathrobe she had in place of Yuzu's pajamas. Mizuiro was startled by this, and took the opportunity to flirt with Rukia.

The door was forced open, the bolt broken by Hollow Ichigo's brute strength. Rukia screamed, and Mizuiro had a look of utter terror on his face. Ichigo's Hollow mask showed no emotion, but his eyes betrayed his primal thoughts.

Pain.

Pain was evident in his eyes.

Anger.

Anger flared from the pain, and Ichigo's grip tightened on the dagger.

Rukia knew what Ichigo thought she was doing. She ran up, catching Ichigo's hand, stopping him from killing Mizuiro.

She screamed at Mizuiro to run. That Ichigo was after him, not herself. But Mizuiro, that poor, foolish boy, stood rooted to the spot in terror.

Ichigo knocked Rukia aside with a powerful blow from his arm. Rukia's head smashed against the wall, and she lay still, her breathing light. Ichigo continued on to the terrified Mizuiro, who let out a loud scream, but was quickly silenced. Mizuiro's head rolled to the blood-stained floor, and Ichigo collapsed from exhaustion.

Rukia wasn't unconscious, but she wasn't completely conscious either. She was in-between, unable to move her body, but able to think.

Rukia's mind, affected as it were by injury, struggled to accept what she knew to be true. Ichigo was the murderer. Not intentionally, but he had been donning the Hollow mask in his sleep and murdering those poor people. She, Rukia, was the reason. Anyone who interfered, or his subconscious believed to be interfering, was killed by that mindless being of the emotionless mask. Rukia drifted into unconsciousness, knowing that either Ichigo must die or his mask must be destroyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Ichigo

Ichigo and Rukia had been living far away from Karakura in peace for three years. Nobody had ever found the bodies of Orihime or Mizuiro, and since Rukia was the only person other than Ichigo who knew Ichigo was, albeit unintentionally, the murderer, Ichigo wasn't afraid of police arresting him. Rukia and Ichigo had gotten married a year earlier.

Rukia had been being eaten by guilt of knowing her husband was the murderer of her brother and her friends. Tears fell from her eyes. She needed to end it all. To escape. Rukia walked downstairs, grabbing a note and writing on it.

"Ichigo," she wrote "I'm deeply sorry. I can't live with knowing you murdered Byakuya, Renji, Orihime, and Mizuiro. I can't take it anymore. I try to pretend everything is okay for your sake. I'm sorry Ichigo, but this is goodbye. I love you.  
>Rukia"<p>

Rukia tearfully left the note on Ichigo's pillow and plunged the knife into her stomach, tearing it out along with her entire stomach.

Ichigo came home after a long day of work, and walked inside.  
>Ichigo walked into his room to find a note on the bed. He read it, his eyes wide with fear. He rushed into the bathroom, and threw up due to what he saw there.<p>

"No..." Ichigo whispered "NO! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE YOU? WHY?"

Ichigo grabbed the knife from the ground. Tears fell from Ichigo's eyes. The guilt of murdering his friends had been consuming him, and now this? Ichigo couldn't bear to live anymore. Ichigo plunged the knife into his throat and joined his beloved wife in death.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Don't you just love happy endings? :D<p> 


End file.
